


Let Go

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: With the shift in their relationship, there are new things to explore. But there was no forethought to it; it was an in the moment decision to experiment with watersports because Rhett didn't pause the darn movie to go take a leak.





	Let Go

Rhett is squeezing his legs together and bouncing them. He only stops when Link sighs loudly through his nose.

“If you have to use the bathroom, we can pause. You're ruining the film.” Link picks up the remote and hits pause. He pulls his leg up and turns his body towards Rhett, who is sitting next to him on the couch.

Rhett starts jiggling his legs again. “I'm good.”

Link rolls his eyes. “Seriously. Quit it. Stop.”

He presses his hand against Rhett's thigh and Rhett stops moving it. He makes a little noise and Link tilts his head.

“It's your couch. If you don't wanna get up just pee your pants.” He pulls his hand away.

Rhett bites his lip and looks at him with wide, wild eyes. “What?”

“Don't you have those dog pee pads for Barbara? We can get one of those. And a towel or two.” Link arches an eyebrow. His heartbeat is loud. Ringing in his ears and echoing in his chest.

“What if– are you sure it won't, like, leak through?”

He shrugs. “Nope. Never tried this before.”

“How did you think of–”

“Haven't tried peeing my pants on a couch. Or told someone to, either. But I  _ have _ experience with other scenarios.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

They are both quiet. Rhett is curling in on himself, hands clenched in his lap.

“You want to try it?” Link asks in a soft voice but Rhett shakes his head.

“No.”

“Huh.” Link taps his finger against his thigh. “Alright. Come on.”

“No, what– hey!”

Link grabs Rhett's arm. “The shower. Come on.”

Rhett stands. He furrows his brow but silently allows Link to lead him upstairs and into the shower.

“Those sweatpants, they aren't, like, dry clean only or something?”

Rhett looks down at his legs, then up at Link with a frown. “No? It's just sweatpants.”

“Good.”

“Okay? I don't understand?”

“Because I want you to soil them. But I don't want to ruin your clothes.”

Rhett draws an audible breath and swallows hard. Link watches his Adam's apple bob. For a moment they looked at each other. Rhett is all tensed up. Link rolls his own shoulders back. He tilts his head and catches Rhett's nervous gaze.

“Well. Go on. Pee your pants.”

Rhett furrows his brow, gaze flitting over Link's face.

Link reaches for the knobs. “Do you need me to turn on the water a little? Would it help if it drips a little?”

Rhett follows Link's movements with his eyes. He has stopped his jittering and just stands there with his hands balled up into fists at his side and his shoulders pulled up.

“Relax. Focus on the water.” Link says as he adjusts the water to a trickle. His socks get wet and he tugs them off and throws them out of the shower.

Rhett still doesn't respond. There's an uncomfortable flutter in Link's belly when Rhett just looks at him silently, biting his lip and furrowing his brow.

“Are you into this? I thought I knew you were.”

Link's shoulders tense up again and he fumbles for the knobs when he catches Rhett giving a little nod. He stops and lets his hand fall to his side. His racing heart calms down a little.

“Okay. Okay, just relax. It's okay,” he says gently, but his voice is a little hoarse. He swallows.

“Can't,” Rhett rasps and his low voice seems loud following his long silence. “Can't when you're watching.”

“I'd really like to watch you,” Link says and he smiles as he catches Rhett's lips curve upwards a little. “If you close your eyes, maybe?”

Rhett nods at him and lets his eyes fall shut.

“You're doing good. Can I touch you.” He reaches out, brunches his fingers down Rhett's arm.

Rhett sways a little closer but he shakes his head. “If I can get going, but not, not–”

“Okay. That's okay.”

He takes a step back. He had left the lights off and the slanted light falling in through the half open door bathes them in a much warmer light than the harsh bathroom light would have. Link drags his gaze down Rhett's lanky frame. From softly rounded shoulders to legs for days.

“Maybe if I lean–” Rhett mumbles, placing his palm against the wall, slipping a little before holding steady.

“You're doing good, Rhett. Come on. Let go.”

Rhett makes a small, choked noise, and then he's fumbling for Link's shoulders. Link's eyes instantly darts down to the small, dark, patch at the crotch of the light grey sweatpants.

“That's it, that's it, keep going.” His voice is a rough whisper and he shivers as a tingle runs down his spine and something buzzes in his belly.

Then Rhett sighs, grabbing both Link's shoulder, and seems to let go. The patch quickly spreads until the piss soaks through the fabric. It runs down the inside of Rhett's legs and a few droplets fall to the tiles. It begins to pool on the floor. Rhett pushes a little closer, head tilting towards Link's shoulder, and Link pushes him back.

“No, no, let me see, I wanna see you.”

Rhett ducks his head but he mumbles 'feels good’ and Link's belly flips.

“Yeah? Feels good?”

Rhett nods and Link's breath catches. He holds onto Rhett's hand that still clings to his shoulder and squeezes. The heat from where Rhett touches him, from where he touches Rhett, ignites and Link is suddenly so very warm.

“You’re making a mess, Rhett.”

Rhett shivers. Makes a small noise.

“I love it,” Link whispers and he smiles at how Rhett's blush deepens but his lips twitch and then curve softly.

Link draws an unsteady breath. Rhett's breathing sounds shaky, too, and the soft sound of his exhales laces through Link's ribs and pulls them tighter  together until he has to gasp for air. He moves his hand to Rhett's nape. Scratches through his hair.

“I know you like this. It's okay.” Link sways closer to Rhett.

Rhett makes another little noise and Link grasps the back of his head with both hands and tugs him down until they're almost forehead to forehead.

“You're doing so good, you're making me happy.” He has to take half a step back when Rhett straightens up a little and presses up close. He pets Rhett's hair with slow strokes. “Feels so good, don't it? Just letting go. You like it? You like pissing yourself when I watch?”

Rhett mumbles a barely audible 'yeah’ that makes Link's pulse jump. He licks his lips and shift a little closer still.

“Mhm. Can't help yourself, can you.”

“No,” Rhett breathes.

A sparkle of something goes through Link, scurrying along his nerves and jittering in his chest. He throws his arms around Rhett's torso and yanks him into a tight embrace. Presses his face to Rhett's shoulder as Rhett breathes hot breaths against his neck that settle like a warm sensation in his belly.

“Such a good boy,” he says, tightening his hold just a little.

Rhett breathes softly against his skin. Makes tiny, humming noises. Link smiles as Rhett gently settles his palms flat against Link's back and tucks himself against Link.

“Thank you,” Rhett says and it's a gentle, little, whisper that wraps around Link's heart all warm and soft. Then Rhett pulls back.

Rhett opens his eyes and looks at Link with unfocused eyes for a bit before dropping his gaze to the floor. His face is flushed, neck blotchy with a deep blush. Link licks his lips, swallowing a few times.

“Done?”

Rhett nods at him, a smile tugging at his lips.

“That's good. You did good. Well done, Rhett.”

Rhett seems to squirm. He glances at Link again, eyes sparkling and cheeks round with a shy grin.

“That kinda made me– I kinda need to go now, too.”

The blush on Rhett's cheek glows. “Are you gonna–”

“I was thinking– you made such a mess, Rhett. I like it.” He flashes a grin and Rhett smiles, eyes downcast. “Can I, um, add to the mess?”

Rhett bites his lip. Swallows a few times. “You mean, you're gonna– on me?”

“Yeah. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Uh– I–”

Link reaches out, brushing his fingertips up Rhett's thigh, touching the wetness just to the side of his crotch. Rhett licks his lip thickly, mouth falling open a little and eyelids growing heavy. Link presses his palm gently against Rhett's dick, feeling it swell slightly, before pulling away.

“Down on your knees.”

Rhett sinks down, gaze on Link's face. His eyes are a little glazed over and when Link touches his jaw and cups his cheek, Rhett's eyes flutter softly shut and he breathes quick, deep breaths through his nose. The warmth inside Link pulses. He swallows again.

“Ready?” Link stokes Rhett's cheek with his thumb as he tugs down his own sweatpants and underwear.

“Yeah,” Rhett murmurs, nodding. He squeezes his eyes shut and draws a breath that he seems to hold.

Link aims for his chest. The stream hits almost square in between the pecs and Rhett jerks. The breath he was holding wooshes out and he tilts his head back a little. Link arches the stream and hits Rhett's neck, a few drops getting in his beard, and Rhett sways forward. Link groans and let's a last spray of it go onto Rhett's face. It goes slightly to the right of his lips and trickles down in glistening drops through his beard and runs down his neck in little droplets.

Rhett's tongue darts out. Link's breath catches and his heart jumps.

“Don't taste too bad,” Rhett says in a hushed voice.

“Always stay hydrated,” Link rasps. He shakes off and tugs his clothes back in place. “Need help up?”

He holds out a hand for Rhett who pulls himself up and almost pulls Link down in the process. Once Rhett is upright, his eyes fall closed again. His breathing is quick. Cheeks glowing.

Link's heart is hammering. He takes a few deep breaths and shakes his head, trying to clear it.

“How are you feelin’?”

Rhett doesn't respond right away. He slowly blinks his eyes open and it takes a second before he focuses on Link.

“I–I’m–” Rhett draws an unsteady breath, “ good. Yeah. Feels good.”

Link nods. He reaches for Rhett. Slowly. Rhett's gaze drags down to Link's hand until its resting against his chest; then his gaze flits back up to Link's face.

Droplets still glisten in Rhett's beard.

There's a buzzing underneath Link's skin and his next exhale carries a touch of breathy laughter.

“What?” Rhett says quietly. His lips quirk. “Is there something on my face?”

This time Link does laugh. He nods. “Yeah. Something on your face.”

Rhett's lips twitch into a little grin. His pointy tongue darts out again and catches a droplet.

“You'd let me pee into your mouth, wouldn't you.” The words slide off his tongue like they are heavy but they curl into the air like steam.

Link curls his fingers in Rhett's damp shirt.

“No,” Rhett says, smiling. Eyes downcast. Pulse fluttering visibly in his throat.

“Mhm.” He pulls Rhett closer by his t-shirt. “That's– that's nasty.”

“I–I don't– I'm not– come on, man! I wouldn’t,” Rhett says, gesturing.

Link is silent for a second. His thoughts roll slow and thick. Sticky, hot, sweet.

“Huh. That's too bad. I like that idea,” Link says, a few of those honeyed thoughts really sticking, impossible to shake.  

He lets go of Rhett.

“What?” Rhett says under his breath.

Link shrugs at him, heart hammering. “I'd want to try it. If you're into it.”

“You just said–”

“Well. I like a bit of nasty,” Link says with a wink.

“Yeah, you do.”

Link grins. Then he reaches for Rhett's sweatpants and yanks at the waistband. Rhett swats his hand away.

“Come on, we're need to shower. Get them off.” He tugs again and Rhett shoves his hand away but pulls both the sweatpants and the tee off and drops them in the corner of the shower.

“I'll throw them in the washer later.”

Link hums at him and undresses, folds his clothes, and places them on the floor outside of the shower.

“Are you gonna shower in your underwear?” Link asks.

Rhett's eyes darts down to Link's groin and quickly look away. Link grins. Something flutters lightly in his belly.

“Yeah, man,” Rhett says as he turns the water up and adjusts the heat.

Link gets up close and reaches past Rhett for a body wash. He squirts some into his hands and touches Rhett's shoulders. Rhett squirms but doesn't protest or move so Link works up soap suds down his back and all the way down over his legs.

“Turn,” he mumbles and Rhett turns around.

He looks at Link and Link meets his gaze for a moment before returning to working the body wash down Rhett's chest and belly and down his legs. While he's crouched down by Rhett's feet he looks up. Rhett bites his lip as he looks down at Link with lidded eyes. A rush of heat goes through Link. He stands up and gently pushes at Rhett.

“Under the water, come on.”

Link washes all the suds off, methodically running his hands down Rhett's body. Rhett is making small noises under his breath.

“Feels good, too,” he mumbles.

Link straightens up. He runs his fingers through Rhett's beard. “That's good, Rhett.”

“Can I wash you?”

Link chews on the inside of his cheek and then nods. “Okay. You can wash me.”

When Rhett touches him, Link squirms. Rhett's grip against Link's ribs tightens and Link jumps, squirming and laughing suddenly. It's loud and shrill as it bounces against the tiled walls.

“Tickles,” he manages through a grin he can't seem to get under control.

Rhett's hand darts out again, his eyes glinting and his jaw set in concentration as he catches Link around the waist and pulls him against his chest. Holds him tightly with one arm as he digs his free hand into Link's ribs. Link struggles. Laughter ringing out again and filling the small space.

“Mercy!”

Rhett stops. His arm is still around Link's middle. Link relaxes against Rhett's chest. Focuses on the way it rises and falls and on the quick beat of Rhett's heart.

“Are ya gonna help me get clean or what?” Link says as he pushes away.

Rhett lets go and raises an eyebrow at him. “You gotta stay still if I'm gonna–”

“I'm ticklish!”

Rhett raises his hands. “Alright.”

Link squints at him but then he nods. “Okay. Get on with it already.”

This time when Rhett reaches for him, it's with an open palm to Link's shoulder.

“Relax,” Rhett mumbles, and Link rolls his shoulders back and lets out a deep breath.

Rhett gets some body wash. Lathers Link's shoulders, arms and back. Link groans as Rhett moves his hands to press steadily behind Link's shoulder blades and digs his thumbs into the muscles. He lets out a soft gasp when Rhett lets his hands sneak around to run down his chest. Link leans back until he bumps into Rhett. Rhett steps in closer. Pulls Link into him and Link sighs.

“Oh,” Link breathes and he squirms at the finger that just brushed his left nipple. His whole body is still warm but his cheeks burn a little hotter just then.

“Okay?” Rhett's voice is low. Hot, right next to Link's ear, and Link shivers.

He hums and Rhett touches him again. Soft, quick brush.

“I really like– uh–” Rhett says but goes quiet.

“You really like, what, Rhett? Me?”

Rhett snorts at him and Link grins. He tilts his head back against Rhett's chest. Everything feels soft around the edges.

“Dunno, this whole– thing.”

Link's lips quirk. He closes his eyes. “'Thing’?”

“Come on, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah. I know.” He smiles. “You love me.”

He says it almost in a single song voice and he grins even though Rhett doesn't say anything in response because Rhett holds him a little tighter.

“I love you,” Link says and again, Rhett doesn't say anything back, but Link's heart warms when he feel Rhett press a kiss to his shoulder.

“Yeah, okay, let's finish showering so we can watch the rest of the movie,” is what Rhett says after a moment.

Link hums as he twists and gets his hand at the back of Rhett's head so that he can tug him down and kiss him.


End file.
